


Тексты G – PG-13. Драбблы.

by Tytania_fandom_2014



Category: Tytania
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tytania_fandom_2014/pseuds/Tytania_fandom_2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>В клане Титания очень запутанные родственные связи.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Гены

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В клане Титания очень запутанные родственные связи.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор Wirraell

У него карие глаза, и в первый момент Ариабарту становится плохо, когда он понимает, что не раз видел, как во время еженедельных посиделок за чаем в точно таких же глазах искрился смех.

У него темные, вечно растрепанные волосы, и Ариабарту приходит на память, как владелец точно такой же шевелюры запускал пальцы в точно такие же пряди, безжалостно разрушая плоды трудов личного парикмахера.

У него явный военный талант, и Ариабарт вспоминает, что обладатель не меньшего таланта бросил военную академию, потому что «просто стало неинтересно». И стал дипломатом.

У него абсолютно сумасшедшая ухмылка, и Ариабарт невольно улыбается в ответ, не смущаясь тем, что улыбаться голографии — по меньшей мере странно. А уж улыбаться голографии врага — странно вдвойне.

Но Ариабарту все равно, он явно не может считать себя нормальным, раз не только предположил, но и нашел доказательства того, что у князя Жуслана Титания есть, пусть и менее родовитый, но теперь уж точно не менее известный, старший брат. Известный всей обитаемой Вселенной, как Фан Хьюлик. А сам Ариабарт, старший сын покойного князя Титания, неожиданно для себя оказался средним.

Ариабарт закрывает окно с голограммой своего соперника и тихо смеется пришедшей в голову мысли. Вселенная принадлежит Титания, даже если сами они считают иначе.


	2. Без сожалений

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> АУ-постканон, смерть персонажа,  
> Последняя встреча Жуслана и Ариабарта.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор Алэй Лан

— Я хочу спросить, — Ариабарт улыбается немного неуверенно. Как будто сомневается, что Жуслан ответит. Как будто Жуслан действительно может отказаться отвечать, учитывая, что это их последний разговор.

— Спрашивай, — он легко пожимает руку, лежащую поверх одеяла.

Ариабарт закрывает глаза, не то собираясь с силами, не то теряя последние.

— Берти…

— Все еще здесь. Ты, возможно, не помнишь. Это было давно.

На память Жуслан не жалуется. Для своих лет у него железное здоровье и железная выдержка, позволяющая соблюдать все рекомендации и предписания. В последнем они с братом особенно отличаются.

Ариабарт облизывает губы.

— Воды?

— Нет. Не сейчас. На Балгашью. После того, как меня выписали.

Жуслан чувствует ком в горле. От того, какими короткими предложениями говорит Берти, делая паузу перед каждым из них. От того, что именно он говорит.

— Мы поужинали. Выпили вина. Шутили про Идриса…

Жуслан кивает, давая понять, что припоминает. У них было много подобных вечеров, но он знает, о каком именно говорит Берти.

— Мне показалось тогда. В какой-то момент. Ты хотел меня поцеловать?

Вопрос звучит почти робко, но рука под ладонью Жуслана сжимается в кулак.

— Нет, — Жуслан отвечает, не задумываясь, улыбается, качая головой, — Нет, Берти. Я не…

— Я тогда испугался. Мы выпили. Хорошо, что я не ошибся. Было бы… неловко.

— Да уж действительно, — Жуслан тихо смеется, — чертовски неловко. Не представляю, как бы мы тогда разгребли еще и это.

— И Идрис не догадался бы, чему обязан победой, — Ариабарт улыбается слабо, но глаза смеются.

— Нет, полагаю нет. У него всегда было плохо с фантазией. Вечный повод для шуток.

— Да, — Ариабарт захлебывается смешком, — да. Нескончаемый.

Жуслан не может оторвать взгляд от его губ. В точности как тогда, когда он почти… Одно мгновение, когда он успел себя остановить, а Берти так незаметно отстранился, что они с легкостью это проигнорировали. Заполировали неловкость еще одной бутылкой.

От вина Жуслан отказался полностью почти десять лет назад. Он получал удовольствие от опьянения только наедине с Берти, а тому больше не следовало…

Ариабарт снова облизывает губы, но Жуслан больше не предлагает ему воды. Последний стакан иногда всего лишь метафора, сейчас он точно знает, что нужно сделать. У этого поступка не будет последствий: на последствия больше нет времени. Губы Берти мягкие, вкус лекарств быстро смывается, обнажая его собственный. Возможно, этот поцелуй должен быть более целомудренным, возможно, Жуслану следует отстраниться, но он не может себя заставить. Пальцы Ариабарта накрывают его затылок, зарываются в волосы и мгновением позже бессильно скользят по шее вниз.


	3. Мечты

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Воспоминания о сбывшихся и несбывшихся мечтах.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор Wirraell

Он приходит сюда каждый год и каждый раз приносит два букета роз: красные и белые. Строго в один и тот же день, строго в один и тот же час. Сторож уже привык и не закрывает кладбищенские ворота, пока поздний гость не уйдет. Он никогда ничего не говорит и приходит всегда к одной и той же могиле. Сторож уже не раз и не два интересовался в ратуше, кто же похоронен за простой черной оградой, но до сих пор так и не получил ответа, если не считать таковым просьбу не лезть не в свое дело. Ему известно только то, что в ограде два захоронения и что у них никогда не бывает других посетителей, кроме мужчины в черном. Но сторож даже не пытается с ним заговорить — есть в этом человеке что-то пугающее. Что-то, от чего путаются мысли и хочется поскорее уйти в свою будку и не выходить оттуда до следующего дня, хотя быть ночным сторожем на кладбище — работа не для мнительных и трусливых. Поэтому сторож молчит и снова перерывает архивы, пытаясь узнать, кто же лежит за простой черной оградой под двумя серыми надгробиями без надписей.

А поздний посетитель, даже не догадываясь, какие мысли бродят в голове ночного сторожа, выходит за ворота и медленно идет в сторону города. Спустя несколько метров его нагоняет флаер самой распространенной модели и гостеприимно распахивает двери салона. Внутри уже ждет личный секретарь. Но прежде, чем перейти к государственным делам, секретарь всегда задает один и тот же вопрос:

— Все в порядке, Ваша светлость?

Обычно в ответ Его светлость, Безземельный Лорд Титания, вздрагивает и вымученно улыбается:

— Да, Балами, все в порядке. Начинай.

Балами только молча качает головой: князь Жуслан Титания до сих пор не может пережить гибель своего брата, князя Ариабарта, и его возлюбленной. Но Балами не считает себя вправе вмешиваться, поэтому делает вид, что все в порядке. Хотя на самом деле мечтает, чтобы князь Жуслан рассказал, что его тревожит, и, может быть, однажды спокойно заснул. А Жуслан, откинувшись на спинку сиденья, делает вид, что вникает в слова своего секретаря. На самом деле он вспоминает, как в двадцать мечтал стать Безземельным Лордом и строго, но справедливо управлять государством.

Что ж, теперь он может сказать, что его мечта осуществилась. Но сейчас больше всего хочется совсем другого. Он мечтает однажды проснуться и узнать, что старший брат жив, что никакой гражданской войны не было, что Эдна по-прежнему командует кораблем, вернее, теперь уже флотом, а во дворце блистает на балах князь Арон Титания. Его племянник и наследник. Но, в отличие от прошлой мечты, этой сбыться не суждено.


	4. Перелом

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Наследники традиций выбирают свободу

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Жуслан и Ариабарт действительно братья по отцу.  
> Автор Wirraell

Если бы маленького Ариабарта Титания спросили, как, по его мнению, будет выглядеть его супруга, он бы не раздумывая ответил:

— Как мама, — и весь вечер находился бы в центре внимания восхищенной публики.

Если бы маленького Жуслана Титания спросили, каким он хочет стать, он бы не раздумывая ответил:

— Как папа, — и смог бы целый вечер играть в бильярдной.

Но судьба распорядилась иначе.

Они оба могли назвать день, когда их планы на будущее кардинально изменились, и не удивились бы, узнав, что переломным для них стало одно и то же событие. Завещание их общего, как оказалось, отца, которое сожгли сразу после прочтения и которое никогда уже не станет достоянием общественности.

Если бы Ариабарта спросили, что он для себя понял, пока читали завещание, он бы ответил, что не все мечты должны сбываться. Если бы спросили Жуслана, он сказал бы, что нельзя изменять судьбе. Поэтому стоило бы спросить нотариуса. Конечно, этого человека не удалось бы просто разговорить за чашкой чая, ведь личные поверенные Титания славятся тем, что способны держать язык за зубами даже после «сыворотки правды». Нет, пришлось бы проникнуть в сны поверенного. Но что бы мы услышали, попав туда?

_Здравствуйте, мои сыновья._

_Прежде, чем вы начнете выяснять, что же все-таки случилось двадцать один год назад и обвинять друг друга и своих матерей, хочу сообщить вам обоим, что здесь нет ничьей вины._

_Ариабарт! Я любил твою мать, еще когда был подростком, и больше всего на свете мечтал жениться на ней, когда вырасту. Но человек предполагает, а судьба располагает, и по приказу отца я сочетался браком с другой достойной женщиной, твоей матерью, Жуслан. Но сердце мое было уже отдано и я ничего не мог с этим поделать. Нам приходилось быть очень осторожными, чтобы на ее репутацию не пало и тени подозрения. Так продолжалось несколько лет, до тех пор, пока супруга не сообщила мне, что ждет сына. По роковому стечению обстоятельств в тот же день я узнал, что моя любимая тоже ждет ребенка. Я испугался, что правда всплывет наружу и общество меня осудит. Я подал документы в действующие войска и на следующий же день отбыл в расположение флота. Вернулся я только через год, когда не подтвердились и уже улеглись слухи о необычайном сходстве юных кузенов Титания. Моя жизнь не была легкой, но я не собираюсь жаловаться или оправдываться. Не для того я пишу вам это письмо._

_Мои сыновья! Сейчас, на пороге своей смерти, я хочу сказать вам обоим одно и то же. Никогда, никогда не идите на поводу у чужих стереотипов. Живите своей жизнью._

_Ваш отец._

Именно таким завещание князя Титания приснилось бы его личному поверенному, если бы нам повезло. Но правильно ли понял и верно ли запомнил текст нотариус, не смог бы сказать и он сам. Известно только одно: завещание было и юные князья Титания после его прочтения поступили вопреки традициям.

В тот день, когда князь Жуслан узнал, что у него есть единокровный старший брат, он бросил военную академию и навсегда покинул отчий дом, а князь Ариабарт своей единственной семьей считал флот, а домом — капитанскую рубку «Золотого руна». И ни один из них не собирался жениться, как того требовал этикет.

Потому что в тот переломный день они оба для себя решили, что никогда не будут играть по чужим правилам.


	5. Плоды победы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Возможный постканон.  
> Автор Wirraell

Война давно отгремела. Сегодня Аджиман Титания открывает парад по случаю двадцатилетия своей победы, но у него такое чувство, что сражение все еще не окончено. Он уничтожил всех конкурентов своих сыновей, сделал это руками революционеров. Казнь Фана Хьюлика была самым дорогим и самым рейтинговым шоу за всю историю его, Аджимана Титания, правления. Тогда он всем дал понять, что, даже расколотая гражданской войной, почти уничтоженная, Титания достаточно сильна, чтобы выстоять и победить. Он гордился этой победой и своим планом, который так филигранно, рискуя собственной жизнью, привел в исполнение. Тогда, двадцать лет назад. Но время шло, и он все больше понимал, что упустил в том своем плане что-то очень важное. Главное.

За эти годы на обитаемых планетах родилось множество детей, и они получили самые разные имена. Патриотичные родители называли своих сыновей Ариабартами и Жусланами, реже Залишами, Альзесами, Балами, еще реже Идрисами, Зерами, Радомазами. Самые рисковые давали своим детям имена повстанцев. Среди имен девочек наибольшей популярностью пользовались Лидия, Эдна, Франсия, Лира, Миранда, даже Теодора. Равнодушные, которых было большинство, называли своих детей в честь различных родственников и друзей.

Но за все эти годы на всех обитаемых планетах ни один ребенок не был назван Аджиманом.


End file.
